Forgotten Friend Found
by SkyLightStar
Summary: This is how Hiccup met Carrissa at the Edge. This is a VERY one shot story and this is set right before they invite Heather over. Sorry if this story is terrible because it kinda is once I rushed it.


**Hey guys this is a VERY short one shot to let you guys know that I am still here, but I won't be publishing after a while. I'll tell you more about it at the end of the story and sorry if this was terrible I was kinda rushing.**

* * *

Hiccup and the rest of the teens go to the clubhouse to discuss about the dragon hunters while some dragons went out to keep guard.

"C'mon Shimmer lets try to get a closer look at this place." An unknown voice said as she and her dragon went to check out Dragon's Edge.

...

"We'll inviter over to the edge just for a couple of days. To hang out and see how she's doing and maybe she can help redirect those Nadders, but nothing happens permanently without all of us agreeing. Sound good?" Hiccup says. The rest of the teens nod in agreement.

Suddenly the dragons start growling looking at all directions. The teens run to their dragons to see if they were all right. A blast suddenly hits the Clubhouse. The teens rush to their dragons to try and find the cause of the blast while Hiccup and Toothless stays behind.

Hiccup starts to examine the scorch marks the blast made. Hiccup gasps and says," No it can't be...its a plasma blast! There's a Night Fury here come on Toothless!" Hiccup hops onto Toothless as they try to find the Night Fury.

...

Astrid raises her axe and lets out a war cry as she charges to the unknown stranger. Astrid couldn't see the face of the stranger because of the hood and face mask she wore. The stranger raises her double sided sword and charges as well. They fight until Astrid kneels down and the stranger kicks her to the side.

The stranger says," Where is the key so I can free those dragons you have in your little prison cell."

Astrid replies," We are NOT dragon hunters and they aren't imprisoned here."

The stranger scoffs and says," Well then why did I find some fabric with that unholy sign near your base."

Astrid mutters," I knew I shouldn't have let Snotlout try to get rid of it."

The stranger raises her sword in the air, but a plasma blast stops her. The stranger steps back and looks up to see a boy riding a Night Fury. She gasps as she steps back to see them land near Astrid.

Hiccup exclaims," Astrid, are you alright?"

She replies," Yeah, but this person thinks we're dragon hunters."

The stranger says," I am so sorry I didn't realize it before."

Astrid and Hiccup look at the stranger confusingly as she continues.

The stranger says," You must be Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, rider of the Night Fury, the world's best dragon trainer."

Hiccup exclaims," Finally someone gets it right for once!"

The stranger says," I can't believe it after all these years I thought I wouldn't meet you again."

Hiccup looks at the stranger confusingly before noticing the pin on her satchel. He gasps and his eyes widen saying," No you're not...are you for real right now."

The stranger takes of her face masks and hoodie down and looks at Hiccup with her brown eyes and smiles. Hiccup stands there in shock for a minute and goes in for the hug.

"Carrissa."

* * *

 **Sorry guys that this was VERY short, but I wanted to make a quick little story just for you guys. So yes Hiccup and my OC are best friends and if you don't know anything about my OC character then please go to my profile it will be somewhere in the bottom. Anyways I am still** **working on Watching How To Train Your Dragon don't worry it'll just take some time because I am about to start high school and it'll take a while, but I promise I will update. Again I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPLOADED ANYTHING, but please understand that I have been busy over the summer with summer school and preparing for high school shenanigans and stuff like that so please, again, understand that I have been busy. Anyways I hope you like the story even though it must've been terrible, but please leave a review on what you think I won't really care if it's bad because I was rushing to get it done and one more thing. I know that I don't have much, but THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING/FAVORITING/REVIEWING MY STORY IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! Okay then guys...Byyyyyeeeeee!**


End file.
